thekingdomheartscanon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Xehanort
Master Xehanort is the main antagonist of the eponymous "Xehanort Saga," which begins chronologically with Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and ends with Kingdom Hearts III. He was once the Keyblade Master who instructed Ventus, and it is his belief that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance. For this reason, Master Xehanort seeks the power of Kingdom Hearts, which he plans to use to recreate the worlds in accordance to his wishes. Through his various incarnations, Master Xehanort has repeatedly threatened the worlds with destruction, all in preparation for the final clash between the Seven Guardians of Light and Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, which will spawn the χ-blade and allow him to reach his goal at last. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' One of the true Keyblade Masters and a longtime acquaintance of Master Eraqus. He is connected with the masked boy, and harbors a hidden agenda. Unlike Master Eraqus, Xehanort believes darkness need not be rejected if it can be controlled. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' A former Keyblade Master whose obsession with the Keyblade War led him to give his heart over to darkness. He tried to forge the χ-blade and trigger another Keyblade War, but three young Keyblade wielders put a stop to him. Now, he has revealed his ultimate goal: to create the real Organization XIII and infuse his heart into all its members. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Story Before Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts II ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Between Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts III When Sora again forces himself into a state of sleep in an attempt to contact the heart of Ventus inside him, a paradox is created that throws the time-space continuum into disarray. The boundaries between time periods disappear, and Master Xehanort is able to return to the present along with the other Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. Together with his other incarnations, the elderly Keyblade Master begins a search through the worlds across time and space for the true Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Appearance Personality Abilities Weapon Master Xehanort is able to wield his Keyblade with great skill despite his age, and enough of his strength has remained over the years that he is able to use it in fast-paced physical combos. His battle stance is similar to that of both Vanitas and Riku, but he mainly allows the Keyblade to hang loosely at his side as he walks slowly towards opponents. Master Xehanort also uses his Keyblade to unlock countless hearts, including his own. The rest of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness can wield Master Xehanort's Keyblade when he possesses them. File:Master Xehanort's Keyblade.png|Master Xehanort's Keyblade Trivia *The name "Xehanort" is an anagram of the word "Another" and the phrase "No Heart" with an "X" inserted. *Master Xehanort sits on the first throne in Where Nothing Gathers at The World That Never Was; it once belonged to Xemnas prior to the original Organization XIII's destruction. Category:Entelechy Category:Destiny Islands Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Original characters Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness